


The habits of our hearts

by whatevem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevem/pseuds/whatevem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey this is my first ever fanfic and i'll try to update it regularly. I'm not sure how long it will be either so bear with me</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata woke with a start, throwing his covers off of him, cold sweat pouring down his back.

“It’s just a dream, It’s just a dream” he whispered to himself profusely.Except It was closer to a nightmare though; and it had really happened. He sighed and and realized that it had been 6 whole months without Kageyama and he started to scold himself for not being able to move on yet.

They had met in their freshman year of high school when they had both tried out for the lead in the school play. Eventually they had realized that they had feeling for each other and began to date.Life with Kageyama by his side was better than he could have ever imagined. They did all of the dumb couple things that he always used to despise seeing others do.They would hold hands when they walked, and sneak kisses during practice and dream about life together. But now, it all just seemed like a blissful ancient memory to Hinata. Ever since they had graduated he still couldn't get the last words Kageyama had said to him out of his mind.

“ I think we should break up, because if anything happens over the summer or in college neither of us will feel guilty”. Hinata supposed it would be for the best because they weren't going to the same colleges anyways.

Suddenly he heard a shout.

“Hinata! If you don’t leave soon you’re not going to get back to college before it gets dark!” He glanced at the clock. shit. It was already noon. He still had to pack up some of the things he had brought home with him.He stopped and glanced at Kageyama’s shirt that he still had and then decided on bringing it with him. He brought his bags to the car with the help of his little sister Natsu.

“I’m going to miss you! Don’t forget to Skype us at least once a week, Okay?” she said.

“Yeah Yeah, i know the drill” he smiled. As he headed to the campus his nerves felt on end. Which wasn't exactly new but he hadn't felt it in a while. He had missed it. Well sort of. He used to get this feeling around Kageyama. He knew what he really missed but couldn't bring himself to admit it. He then made a vow for himself which he had to say out loud (because everyone knows that if you only say them in your head that you won’t stick to them).

“I, Hinata Shouyou, will not think about Kageyama for the rest of the term!I will focus solely on my studies and getting the lead for the new show this Spring!” he stated. After about half an hour more, he had finally arrived back at campus. He was happy with his dorm last semester considering that his roommate had been a no show so he had gotten the entire room to himself. He was almost at his door when he noticed that it was cracked open slightly and that the lights were on. He swore to himself. Someone on his floor must have told the dorm supervisor that he had the room all to himself. Not wanting to be rude to whoever was inside, he cautiously knocked on the door.

“Hello?” he called out.Then he pushed the door open slowly carrying his bags. “ I’m Hinata, Hinata Shouyou and i'm your roommate for this semester” he said not looking up attempting to close the door with his foot so he wouldn't have to put his bags down. He wondered why his roommate wasn't responding, were they just shy or had they not noticed him yet? He turned around to find the one and only Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama looked just as confused as Hinata felt.

“...K-Kageyama?” he breathed “what are you doing here? What happened with that other college you were supposed to go to?” a million other questions were on his mind but before any more had the chance to be asked Kageyama spoke.

“Hey Hinata..um...long time no see?”he said rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Well you see, last semester's tuition at the other college i was going to just turned out to be too much, so i switched here. I swear i didn't know this was your room! They just told me that this was the only available room, since it’s halfway through the school year and every other room already has a roommate but apparently you don’t so i was put here.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like it your fault or anything.” Hinata said as brightly as he could muster. But with an internal groan all he could think is ‘why, why me, why now out of all the times’. Kageyama looked like he couldn't possibly be more uncomfortable with the situation himself. Hinata walked towards his side of the room to put his stuff away. Hinata tried to make sense of what was happening but he just couldn't believe it. Out of all the possibilities for what was to come in the new semester, this one had definitely not crossed his mind. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

They avoided each other the best that they could, occasionally one sneaking a glance at the other. Neither really knowing what to do or say. Finally Hinata broke the silence that they had been sitting in since he had arrived.

“Um well i’m going to head over to the dorm bathrooms” he stated then turned to leave out the door but then he glanced back “Maybe i could help you find your classes or something tomorrow Kageyama?” he said trying to be nice.

“y-yeah that would be great Hinata” he said softly. When Hinata returned, Kageyama was facing the wall trying to fall asleep. Hinata walked over to his bed and stared at the motionless figure across the room and felt his heart start to ache.

“I still love you” he murmured into softly after he turned the light off. Kageyama’s eyes shot open but he didn't dare to move. Then he began to wonder if he still loved Hinata too but then a small part of his brain told him that it would never be possible to stop loving Hinata. They were each others first loves and people just don’t forget that in six months. Hinata murmured again from across the room  and Kageyama strained his ears to hear what he was saying now. Sadly he couldn't hear him because it was too quiet. Both boys laid in their separate beds, sleepless the entire night .Hinata was sure that they could both agree on something though, that this was going to be a long and awkward semester for the both of them. 


	2. chapter 2

It was around 3 am or later when Kageyama fell asleep. He knew that he was going to feel like a piece of shit in the morning but it was better to get some sleep than none at all.

When he woke up in the morning he opened his eyes slowly and saw that there was a bright light shining right into his eyes. He closed his eyes and groaned and rolling over and wishing for more sleep. Across the room from him, Hinata was getting dressed.

“Um g-good morning Kageyama” Hinata said stifling yawn. Kageyama thought his brain had stopped working. Was that Hinata’s voice? Was he dreaming? Then the events of the previous day washed over him. How could he have forgotten about being roommates with Hinata? Wait how long had he been thinking? He should respond back to Hinata, he was just trying to be polite after all.

“Goodmorning Hinata” he said stretching. He had forgot how much he missed mornings with Hinata. They used to just lay around was cuddle in bed for hours after they woke up and just laze around the rest of the day. No stop bad Kageyama he scolded himself. You aren’t together anymore, remember?

“Did you still want me to show you to your classes and stuff today Kageyama?” came Hinata’s voice interrupting his thoughts.

“Oh yeah that would be really great” said Kageyama glancing at Hinata. Huh. He had bags under his eyes.

“Well then you should probably hurry up and get dressed if you want to have time to go to all of your classes before they start. Let me see your schedule.” Kageyama handed his papers over to Hinata gratefully. “Hmm… well it seems that we have the same First class, Acting 1 and it seems that we have our third class, History of theatre together.” Hinata stated.  “ We head in the same directions for for our second class as well so i can probably walk you there as well. You’re fourth class isn’t near mine though so i’ll have to just give you the directions.I’m free during your Wednesday/Friday class so i can show where it is then”.

“Thanks a lot Hinata, i really appreciate you helping me out” Kageyama said. Hinata glanced up from the paper that he was still looking at.

“Hm?” he said tearing his eyes from the  paper. “Oh yeah, sure it’s really no problem”. Hinata then handed the papers back to Kageyama and went to finish getting ready. Once they were both ready they headed out of the dorms onto the campus. They decided to stop at a coffee shop that was on campus to get a little breakfast before they headed to class.

“Hello my name is Yachi, what can i get for you guys today?” Asked the girl behind the register, who seemed to be way too perky to be a real person this early in the morning.

“Oh were actually going to order seper-” Hinata started

“No no, it’s my treat Hinata, You’re helping me out, it’s the least i can do” said Kageyama reaching for his wallet.  “I’ll have a milk tea and a blueberry muffin” Kageyama said. “Do you want a latte and a orange cinnamon roll like usual Hinata?” Kageyama asked remembering the typical order that he usually got.

“Yeah, if that ok with you” Hinata said

“Ok and is that all for today?” Yachi asked throwing them a dazzling smile

“Yes, thank you for your kind service this morning”

“The total is $17.50” Yachi chirped brightly. Kageyama handed over $25.

“Keep the change, you deserve it” Kageyama said as he grabbed the drinks and food off of the counter with one hand and Hinata’s wrist with the other. “Let’s go Hinata” He said “We don’t want to be late for class on the first day”.

As Kageyama pulled Hinata out of the shop, Yachi’s coworker  and came over.

“Hey are you ok?” asked Kiyoko “You seem a little out of it”

“o-OH s-s-sorry!I guess i zoned out for a bit!” stammered Yachi

“It’s ok!” reassured Kiyoko “As long as you’re sure that you’re fine! Do you feel like you need to sit or lie down for a bit?” she asked checking her temperature with a quick kiss to the forehead.

“K-Kiyoko! W-what if someone saw that?” asked Yachi with a blush blossoming on her face. Kiyoko frowned a little. And looked at Yachi.

“Well then they would know that we are together” she stated “Unless you..don’t want people to know we’re together…” all traces of a smile gone from her face.

“No! I do want them to know! I want everyone to know! I’ll shout it from the rooftops!” Yachi said, determined to do whatever it took to see the smile return to her girlfriends face. Kiyoko smiled happily at her girlfriend. Success.

“Oh yeah and why were you talking to those guys for so long? Were they trying to hit on you or something?’ asked Kiyoko

“No, i think it was quite the opposite actually” Yachi said with a smile

“..you were hitting on them?” Kiyoko asked slowly

“No!” Yachi said quickly “I meant that the boy with the darker hair was trying to hit on the boy with the orange hair, i mean he even gave me a tip to impress him!”

“Oh ok” Kiyoko said, her face flooding with relief “But now that you mention it, it did look like they were holding hands or something on the way out of the door!”. Yachi nodded. “They would be cute together” said Kiyoko.

“Mhm” sounded Yachi in agreement.

  
  
  


Kageyama and Hinata were about halfway to class before Hinata realized something. Kageyama’s hand was still around his wrist. It had felt so natural there that he had forgotten it was there.

“um Kageyama” Hinata said

“What is it Hinata” he responded looking at the other boy.

“Y-You’re still holding onto my wrist” Hinata muttered flushing and looking to the ground. Kageyama glanced at their hands. Oh. He guessed that he had forgotten. Kageyama let go of Hinata’s arm and he heard a small sigh come from him. What was that? A sigh of relief? Kageyama didn’t think it was that terrible to almost hold his hand. There was an awkward silence now between the two of them. Should Kageyama try to break it? Just when he was about to Hinata beat him to the punch.

“Sooo, you remembered my favorite breakfast order?” Hinata said grinning up at him

“W-well” stuttered Kageyama

“Well?” questioned Hinata raising an eyebrow

“Well nothing” finished Kageyama lamely.

“So… are you actually gonna hand over my food or are you going to make me jump for it”

“Oh! Sorry i guess i forgot” said Kageyama handing over the bag. Hinata snatched his orange cinnamon roll up and immediately stuffed it in his mouth.

“Ohm Mamn” Hinata said dreamily “It feels like i haven’t had one of these in years”. “Please Hinata you probably get them all of the time” Kageyama scoffed not believing a word of that sentence.

“Well not as much as i’d like to” Hinata protested. It fell silent again. Neither of them broke the silence this time though because it wasn’t awkward like before, it was comfortable. They were about five minutes from the class now.

“Hey Hinata, is that you?” a voice called out. Hinata turned around and saw a freckled face a few feet behind them.

“Hey Yamaguchi!”Hinata called out cheerily waving him over. Walking next to him was his boyfriend Tsukishima. Hinata and Kageyama stopped and waited for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to catch up.

“Who’s this? I don’t think i’ve seen him around before” questioned Yamaguchi when he finally caught up to the pair.

“Oh, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima,this is my new roommate Kageyama. Kageyama this is Yamaguchi and Tsukishima” Hinata explained

“It’s nice to meet you Kageyama!”Yamaguchi responded. Tsukishima nodded in agreement.

“It’s nice to meet you guys as well” said Kageyama. They continued on the way to class together.  The rest of the day seemed to go by surprisingly quick. However, when Hinata returned to the dorm room he was exhausted. He laid on his bed for a while doing nothing. He heard the door click open and in walked Kageyama looking drained from the day just like Hinata. Hinata turned onto his side to face Kageyama.

“So how was your first day?” Hinata asked

“ ‘S alright” mumbled Kageyama hi head to face Hinata

“Do you wanna order a pizza?” said Hinata. As if on cue Kageyama’s stomach growled.

“Can we get peppers on it?” was the only question that Kageyama said.

“Sure sure, i know that you love them” replied Hinata reaching for his phone to order the pizza. About 15 minutes later the pizza arrived. Hinata answered the door and payed. Kageyama tried to protest but all Hinata said was “You can pay for the next one”. Kageyama felt a spark of hope in his chest. Next time? He certainly hoped so. He was happy that they were friends again (sort-of). 

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first ever fanfic and i'll try to update it regularly. I'm not sure how long it will be either so bear with me


End file.
